mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Nighthawk
|seating = 1}}The Nighthawk is a weaponized 1-seater aerial vehicle. It can be found at the Airport in a hangar beside the runway for . It has both the bombing ability of the Falcon and missile system of the Warhawk, and also possesses a unique stealth mode that lasts for 15 seconds after being activated with a relatively long cooldown. Missiles The Nighthawk has the ability to fire missiles by pressing F. The Nighthawk's missiles deal 60 damage to enemy players caught in its blast radius. Firing At all times, a crosshair is visible on the pilot's screen. When not locked onto a target, it will be white and centered. When a missile is fired in this state, it will shoot straight in the direction of the crosshair. The crosshair cannot be moved, and the only way to aim through this method is by steering the Nighthawk. Locking When an enemy player is onscreen, the crosshair will lock on automatically by moving over the target and audibly beeping. Once locked onto a target, the crosshair will cycle through green, then yellow, then red. When green, missiles will shoot in the crosshair's direction, no matter its onscreen position. When yellow, firing will cause the missile to actively follow the crosshair. When red, they will seek and move towards the target. The missiles take a total of one-and-a-half seconds to fully lock onto a target and, once fired, have a cooldown of six seconds. Bombs When the G key is pressed, the Nighthawk drops five bombs that deal 40 damage each. This ability has a 15-second cooldown. Cloak When the R key is pressed, the Nighthawk enters a temporary invisibility state that lasts for fifteen seconds. During these fifteen seconds, it causes any missiles currently locked on the pilot to unlock. Firing missiles or dropping bombs will cause the cloaked state to end prematurely. Trivia *It appears to be based on the real F-117 Nighthawk. *The Nighthawk can only shoot 1 missile at a time, despite there being 2 missiles on each wing. * It accelerates slower than the Warhawk. * The Nighthawk has a unique yellow trail behind it when active. * It is currently the most expensive vehicle in Mad City at a price of . ** The Thunderbird formerly held this title at . * Before the September 7, 2019 update, one could damage themselves with their own bombs. This has since been fixed. * On the September 7, 2019 update, the bombs were reworked and act more similar to the Falcon. * The Nighthawk doesn't go completely invisible, only mostly transparent. ** The face of whoever is piloting the Nighthawk can be seen while they are cloaked. *** If the player is using the Titan power, their helmet will be visible. * Prior to the September 7, 2019 update, it only dropped one bomb that dealt 60 damage in its radius. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20191018_195512113.png|Front View RobloxScreenShot20191018_195519220.png|Back View RobloxScreenShot20191018_195526918.png|Left Side RobloxScreenShot20191018_195544197.png|Right Side RobloxScreenShot20191018_195550074.png|Top View RobloxScreenShot20191018_195602993.png|Bottom View Category:Air Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Season 3 Debutants Category:Weaponized Vehicles Category:Trail Vehicles